Complete
by rosevegren
Summary: Jade West always felt incomplete, like something, or half of something was missing in her life. Her daughter filled the hole, but only for a short amount of time. After losing all hope, a certain brunette popped into her life. Maybe there is still hope for her to be... complete. JORI JORI JORI
1. Chapter 1

"Savannah… would you please stop?"

Jade West couldn't take it anymore. Her daughter was being a pain in the ass and she swears that if Savannah really was her daughter, she'd listen to her. But then again, the blackhead was stubborn and took after her mom in ways she couldn't imagine. Savannah Oliver was throwing the ball her father got her on the wall inside the kitchen. This was a distraction to Jade because she was trying to dress the little figure in front of her, but unfortunately, Savannah is not like other little girls her age. Pulling her shirt over her head, Savannah gave her mom a death glare and struggled to get out of her grip.

"Savannah, baby, please stop. We'll be late and you know how Trina feels about that."

Sighing and getting out of her mom's arms, Savannah grabbed her jacket and frowned.

"Why can't I go over to Jessica's? Trina's house is boring."

"Because I'm your mom and I say no. Not today, at least." Savannah knew there was more to that, but she let it go. Jade just wanted some quality time with her seven year old daughter. The little girl was probably one of the smartest kids she knew, and as proud as she was that her daughter had a beautiful mind, she wish sometimes she didn't. Grabbing her own coat from the closet, Jade opened the door and let the cold wind smack her in the face. Gosh, she couldn't stand winter. But the blackhead promised her best friend that she'd visit her today since work has been taking up most of her time.

* * *

Arriving at Trina's doorstep, Jade looked down at her precious angel. Savannah was such a gorgeous little girl. Thank goodness her and Beck were attractive, maybe later on in life Savannah will thank both of them for having such attractive genes.

"Alright, baby, remember to behave." Jade didn't even let her daughter respond because her hands were already on the door bell. Hearing a few shuffles and a "coming" from the inside, the door opened and revealed Trina wearing an apron with flour splattered across the front.

"Jade!" said Trina as she hugged her best friend. Even though it's only been a week, she always got excited whenever she saw her. Laughing into Trina's shoulder, Jade hugged her tightly back. Man, she didn't realized how much she missed Trina until she saw her beautiful face. It brought back college memories when they always hung out alone, but that was until they graduated college and she got pregnant with Savannah.

"Are we gonna stand here all day and freeze, or are you gonna invite us in?"

Trina pulled back and looked down at Savannah. For so many years she never understood why the little girl didn't like her. Aren't god moms usually liked by their god daughters?

"Still charming as ever, I see" Trina pulled the door opened and both Jade and Savannah entered happily, satisfied with the warmth that hit them.

Shaking her head, Jade gave her daughter a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry Trina. I swear I told her to behave. But of course, I was expecting too much out of her."

Trina just laughed at her god daughter as Savannah went upstairs into her room that Trina had reserved for her when she spent the weekends.

"That's okay, Jae. I'm kind of used to the insults by now."

Walking over to join her friend in the kitchen, Jade observed how messy the place looked. Either Trina changed from a clean freak in a week or something was terribly bothering her. The brunette also had bags under her eyes and not that Trina wasn't pretty, but she looked worn out.

"Trina… as much as I love it when you bake, I can't help but think there's something wrong." Jade was really concerned and Trina knew she was. Glancing up at her best friend, Trina sigh and put the pie in the oven. Turning back to Jade, she saw that the black head was indeed worried about her. Contemplating on whether or not she should tell Jade (even though she knew Jade would find a way to make her spill whatever was bothering her) she looked down for a few minutes before making eye contact with her best friend.

"Well…" Trina trailed off. "My sister is coming to town." Jade looked at Trina and blinked a few times. Was that all?

"…So what's the big deal?" The only times the brunette had talked about her sister was when she was comparing things. Trina didn't hate her sister, actually, she loved her. So again, Jade wondered, what is there to be upset about?

Trina walked around the kitchen counter and sat down on one of the dining room chairs.

"The big deal is that she's going to be staying with me until she finds her own place. Which I'm okay with, but if you know my sister, you know that she's the complete opposite of me. Cleaning wise."

Was all this just about how clean her house was going to be? Jade thought someone had died. Sitting down across from Trina, Jade gave the brunette a reassuring smile.

"oh common, it won't be that bad! When is she coming?"

"Tomorrow night. But that's not why I'm worried. I'm taking a business trip for a week and I refuse to leave her in my house. Alone. I'm going to come back to a messy house and you know how I feel about that."

It's true. One time Savannah slept over and while Trina took a shower, the little girl made a huge mess in the kitchen. That day, Trina Vega almost had a heart attack.

"OH!..." Trina screamed and gave a sly grin. Oh. Jade knew that smile, Trina had a plan.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Can you please check up on her every day while I'm away? I swear I don't trust her alone in my house." Jade was trying to process everything that Trina was asking. But why did she have to do it? I'm sure her sister didn't need a babysitter up her ass every day.

"Trina, I love you. You know I do. But you're overreacting. Honestly, it's like you're asking me to babysit her." Jade got up from the dining room table and went for a drink in the fridge. Alcohol was definitely going to be her favorite thing tonight. She wanted to help Trina, but with Savannah and her job and her recently divorced marriage, she couldn't deal with anything else.

"Please, Jae." Said Trina in a soft voice. "I promise when I get back I'll take you to that cheesecake factory you love so much."

No the hell she didn't. Trina always bribed her with that because she knew Jade would never refuse an offer like that. Taking another sip of her drink, Jade thought about it for a while before looking at sad beautiful brown eyes. Oh, she definitely knew that she'd be sucked in if Trina did that.

"Fuck.. ." Just as Jade muttered that, Savannah came downstairs. And when Trina saw the little girl, her eyes instantly dulged out of her eye sockets. Trina has been trying to stop Jade from cursing around the little girl ever since she was born, but unfortunately, Jade's mouth is too dirty for that.

Coughing very loudly Trina looked over at Savannah "DUCK!.. Uh, she said duck… "

"What?" Said Savannah, giving Trina a weird look. This was one of the reasons she hated coming over the brunette's house. She was always random and a bit too odd. Her mother was the complete opposite. She never understood how they became best friends… or how she was her god mother.

Turning back to Jade, Trina gave her a pleading look. After groaning and moaning for a bit Jade finally said yes and even agreed to do some extra grocery shopping.

"You owe me Vega. "

And that was the last thing Trina heard before Jade left her house that night.

Smiling to herself, Trina grabbed her cellphone off the counter and called her sister. Finally satisfied that tonight, she could sleep well.

* * *

Jade West got out of her car and struggled with the bag of groceries in her hands. Walking up to Trina's doorstep, she tripped but caught the bag just in time before it could fall on the ground. "Fucking stones, why the hell did I agree to this again?" Jade muttered to herself. Trina had a lot of rocks in front of her house, either she wanted people to really trip and hurt themselves, or she was into stupid decorating ideas. Either way, the rocks were annoying. Jade made a mental note to tell her best friend when she got back.

Trina called her this morning and told her that her sister… Tolly? No, that wasn't the name. Tony? Jade felt bad for not remembering, but Trina knew better than to call her in a.m. hours. She hadn't even had her coffee yet. Trina said that her sister sleeps in late so she probably wouldn't be up when she got there. That made Jade a little happy. Not that she wasn't into making new friends, but she just wasn't ready for that. At least not yet.

Struggling to hold the groceries, she reached into her pocket for the extra key Trina gave her before leaving the previous night. Jade put the key in the hold and twisted it until the door flew open. Peaking on top of the groceries, Jade saw that the house was… Spotless. Trina really was overreacting. But then again, her sister hasn't been here a whole 24 hours.

Jade closed the door behind her with her foot and walked straight into the kitchen. Setting the heavy bags down, she began unpacking the food items into the fridge.

"Yes, honey. I'd never forget about you. Think of it like this, you can finally take a vacation somewhere. Though, you don't want to come here now because of how cold it is and…" stopping in her track, the brunette looked over at the fridge and saw a figure. Hmm maybe this was the girl that Trina wouldn't shut up about last night? Probably.

Jade froze and turned around quickly, but realized that was a bad idea after she felt a tiny bit of pain in her head. She tried to see the girl, but the counter was in her way. She slowly stood up and the first thing she saw was long, tan, skinny legs, a flat peak of her tummy that showed off because of how tight her tank top was. And then finally, Jade met her eyes. They were… warm and inviting. But HOLY FUCKING GOATS, WHO THE HELL WAS THIS GIRL? She couldn't be Trina's sister. She was… hot? Sexy? Both words suited her. And not that Trina wasn't hot or sexy, but this goddess in front of her made her feel nervous. Trina never made her feel nervous. Jade was pretty sure they didn't come from the same uterus… Not knowing how to react to the brunette's presence, Jade just stood and stare.

"I uhh... groceries?" What the hell was that, West?! Jade mentally wanted to punch herself. Why was she behaving this way? Usually she was the calm and collected type.

Laughing and telling someone that she'd call them back, Jade watched as Trina's sister went over to the groceries and pulled out some doughnuts.

"NO WAY! You bought doughnuts?! Trina is like against these things!" Said the brunette as she dug in the bag and pulled one out. "She's so uptight about junk food." The brunette bit into it and moaned loudly, causing Jade to feel something weird down in her stomach. "How did you change the devil to an angel?" asked the brunette while she moaned again.

Jade laughed at the brunette. It's so true, Trina banned all junk food from her grocery list, she was against it, but as long as they'd know each other Jade was definitely going to buy junk food.

"Well" Jade began while walking over to the counter that separated her and the brunette "A lot of sex and hot makout sessions. Also, some threesomes with her and my ex-husband." Jade said with a straight face, even though she was about to burst of laughter any time. The brunette had a confused look on her face, but she didn't seem disgusted at all.

"I see. Well as long as I get junk food, keep up the good work. However, I didn't know you were her type." Said the brunette as she gave the black head a teasing grin.

Jade was definitely amused now. Smiling this much and laughing this much in one day hadn't been something she's done in a while. Not ever since she got divorced.

"We're all full of surprises. Who knows, maybe one day she'll invite you to join us?" Jade was enjoying this. Not only were they talking about sex in a nonchalant way, but she felt comfortable with a complete stranger she met not even ten minutes ago.

"Sister on sister action… that's a bit kinky, dontcha think?" Said the brunette as she laughed loudly.

God, that laugh was amazing. Jade tried to laugh along with the brunette, but she also wanted to keep hearing the melodious sound. How the hell was someone so… perfect? It was only ten o'clock and Jade swears the brunette looked like she was ready for a red carpet event. Guess some people are just born gorgeous.

"So where's your daughter? Trina talks about her all the time. I heard she's a cutie."

Jade blinked at the brunette. For a second she forgot she even had a daughter. It's almost as if all the stress in her life had disappeared with ten minutes.

Licking her lips, Jade finally answered. "She's at school. Little annoying girls need education too."

"Ahh yes, she also mentioned how... rebellious she was. I'm sure she can't be that bad."

"Yeah, tell that to the scar on my leg. But of course, I have to love her."

Laughing at the black head, the brunette knew she was kidding. Trina talked about how amazing of a mother she was. She even saw pictures and everything. The brunette also saw how gorgeous the black head was. Those blue/green ocean eyes had so much behind them and the brunette couldn't help but want to know more. No, she needed to know more.

"FUCK! I gotta go, I'm so late for work." Jade said as she grabbed her keys from the counter and headed for the front door. "Try not to eat all those doughnuts in one day, okay?"

The curse word broke the brunette out of her thoughts and she looked over to see the black head already opening up the front door.

"WAIT" Said the brunette as she walked over to the black head. "I didn't even get your name… also would you mind hanging out tomorrow? I'll make dinner."

Jade didn't know how to react. This was all so knew to her. Trina was the only person who cared to hang with her only because they've been friends for a while.

"Of course. And the name's Jade."

"Jade…" said the brunette as she stuck out her hand and tasted the name on her tongue.

"Tori is the name."

"Tori?..." said Jade as she smiled.

"Yes?" asked Tori back while they dreamily looked at each other.

"I like your hands too." Said Jade.

"My.. wait..what?"

Jade nodded at their locked hands and Tori instantly pulled away. Laughing, Jade began to walk away. But before she reached her car, she looked back at Tori who was leaning on the door while biting her lip.

And in that instant, Jade couldn't wait to hang with the brunette. Maybe making a new friend isn't all that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUUUUUUUUUYS! Thanks for the review on chapter 1 of this story. I REALLY appreciate it! Here's chapter 2, tell me what you think? In other words, please leave a review. Much love. Xoxo**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I love Victorious, unfortunately I don't own it.**

_*flashback*_

_Jade was staring at her plate as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She and Beck had decided to go out to dinner that night since both of their careers were in full swing and they rarely saw each other. Jade had Savannah four years ago and the little girl had brought the both of them happiness. At least that's what Beck thought. He was worried about his wife, lately she became distant. Yes he cheated on her once, but that was in the past. They weren't even together when it happened… were they? Beck wasn't quite sure. All he knew is when Jade said "let's take a break" it meant "let's see other people" for the time being. That was his interpretation. _

_Looking at Jade from across the table, Beck noticed how distant she was being. It's almost as if she was in her own world. Clearing his throat loudly, he reached over and touched her. The movement seemed to scare her a bit because she jumped a little at the sudden contact._

"_Jade, what's wrong? You've been… distant lately. "_

_Jade sat back in her seat and stared at Beck. Taking in his appearance, she knew right then and there why she was feeling distant. It's been a month since she and Beck got back together and things were going well. But for some reason she just didn't feel close to him… they were so young when they got married and everyone who knew Jade and Beck, knew that they were in love. That is until Beck cheated on Jade. She decided they needed a break from each other because she knew better than to yell in front of a child. Growing up, she was alone and scared when her parents argued in front of her. She didn't want her precious little angel Savannah to go through that. Jade couldn't even remember the full argument. She loved Beck, she really did. But she wasn't in love with him after that little cheating incident._

_Looking back over at Beck, Jade was going to tell him. She had waited too long and it was probably for the best. _

"_Beck… I love you." _

_Beck smiled that smile that used to make Jade's knees go weak, but for some reason it just wasn't having that much of an effect on her. _

"_I love you too." It was obvious he meant it and yet it stilled had that "but" tone at the end._

"_I know you do. I just–" oh no, Jade thought. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face and she tried so hard to stop them, but the more she looked at Beck the more the tears came crashing in. _

"_Babe, what's wrong?" Beck stood up and walked on the other side of the table and kneeled in front of his wife. _

_Jade just looked at Beck. And in that moment, she knew her life would never be the same again. Why did nothing ever workout for her? Why was she always lonely? Why did no one understand her? She cursed the universe that day, because there was only one person who would put up with her crap. And right now, she was letting him go. He deserved better._

_*End of flashback* _

"MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!"

Jade snapped out of her thoughts and looked in the back seat to a screaming-at-the-top-of-her-lungs, Savannah. How long was she in her little world? It always happened whenever she brought Savannah to her father's house. One minute she's singing to the radio and then the next, she's thinking about that day she let the best thing that ever happened to her go.

"Savannah, do you have to scream to get my attention?"

Savannah just unbuckled her seatbelt and shut the car door while hugging her teddy bear Jade got her at Target. The little girl wouldn't shut up about the bear so Jade gave into those big brown eyes of her's and bought the fluffy little thing. Ever since then, Savannah took it everywhere she went.

"We were sitting in the car for a whole five minutes. I tried throwing something at the back of your head, but my aim was off."

Jade laughed at her daughter as she rang the doorbell. It really surprised her sometimes how Savannah took after her. Heck, sounds like something she'd do herself if someone was spaced out. The door swung open and Beck stood there with that handsome smile of his.

"Hey there baby" Beck said as he squatted and gave his daughter a hug and lifted her up in his arms.

Jade loved seeing them together. Beck loved Savannah, not just because she was his own flesh and blood, but because she was the first actual child that he had. That is until Jessica was born.

"Well, I guess I don't get a hi." Jade said as she put on her best sad face.

Beck chuckled and hugged his ex-wife. The good thing about their relationship was that they both had moved on, though sometimes the awkward cloud was above them.

"I'll pick her up tomorrow, but please, try not to give her too much sugar this time." Jade gave a stern look at both Beck and Savannah. Both of them ate sugar like it was going out of style.

"Boo, you're no fun" Savannah climbed down from her father's arms and ran into the house to meet her step-sister.

Beck studied Jade for a second since she was doing something on her phone. She hadn't changed a bit since they got divorced. She was still gorgeous, but something seemed off about the blackhead. She looked… happy? Not that Jade wasn't happy every time He saw her, but something must of made her that way over the last week. But being the good ex-husband that he was, Beck was going to let Jade tell him on her own time.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Beck snapped out of his thoughts and found out that he was staring at Jade. Rubbing the back of his neck and clearing his throat, Beck tried to form words, but ended up stuttering something incoherent.

"Oh… I uh – well I just –"

"Baby, Jack is on the phone."

Olivia came into view and of course, she looked sexy as ever. Olivia gave off this vibe that Jade couldn't quite put her finger on. Out of all the girls in this world, he chose to marry Olivia Stride. She was the popular girl in high school, head cheerleader, head of student council, and of course a sex goddess. Jade didn't hate the girl, but every time she saw her, she felt self-conscious about herself and, well, her breasts. God, did that girl have boobs. Jade couldn't stand how Olivia could make a plain white t-shirt into a fuck me t-shirt.

"Oh- hi, Jade!" Said Olivia as she waved from inside.

"Hi Olivia." Clearing her throat she figured now would be the appropriate time to head off. So she said her goodbyes and warned her ex-husband about not feeding her daughter sugar.

* * *

"You don't have to be an ass, you know. Maybe try asking me like a normal human being." Tori was on the phone with her best friend, Andre. They've been talking about how she was liking New York so far, but of course, he only cared about her love life.

"I'm not being an ass… speaking of ass, have you gotten any since you've been over there?"

"Perv." Tori laughed and set the last bit of dinner on the dining room table. Truth be told, she couldn't wait to hang with Jade. There was something about the blackhead that gave her this eerie, yet amazing feeling. The blackhead was a mystery and Tori couldn't wait to figure her out.

"I'm not being a perv, all I'm saying is that you need to start dating again. I hate seeing you do this to yourself."

"I know you mean well, Andre. But she doesn't even know I'm a lesbian. I'm pretty sure she's straight. She uh... just got divorced. Well, I think two years ago." Wow. How the hell did she know that? Was it that obvious she was interested in the blackhead when she talked to Trina on the phone this morning?

Just as Tori was about to tell Andre how creepy and stalker-ish she was being, the doorbell rung and she almost tripped over everything while she ran to the door.

"Andre, I gotta go! Jade's here" Man, did she love the way Jade's name sounded on her tongue. So sweet and sexy, she could say it again and again and savor it each time.

"Get some tonight or don't call me again. Bye, I love you." Before she could reply the line went dead. Typical, Andre. Sex was the farthest thing from her mind and plus, Jade deserved someone better. Not her. There was just too much to her past the blackhead wouldn't be attracted to…

Opening the door slowly, she saw Jade standing in her black coat with her hands folded in front of her. She had a warm smile on her face… Tori studied her for a bit, taking in every single piece of her features.

"What is this? Stare at Jade until she gets uncomfortable day?" Said Jade thinking about how Beck did the same thing not too long ago.

Tori laughed and blushed. She didn't intentionally mean to stare at the blackhead. Jade was the epitome of pure beauty and Tori just couldn't help herself.

"So are you going to invite me in? If you haven't notice, it's a bit nippy out here."

Stepping aside and chuckling, she opened the door wider for Jade to enter.

"You're hot, so I think you would've been fine."

"That's so corny, Tori." Yet she still laughed loud at the blunt compliment. Tori thought she was hot? That surprised the blackhead because if Tori haven't notice, she was the hot one. Hence why Jade couldn't speak properly the first time she saw her.

" Yup, I'm just full of corny things. No seriously, I just had some corn before you came over." The thing is, she was being serious, yet she couldn't stop herself from being silly around Jade. It came naturally for her and she loved the feeling.

Laughing again, Jade took her coat off "You're something else." Said Jade as she sat down at the dining room table.

"You love it"

"Whoa there, we haven't even had our first date and you're talking about love?" Jade laughed and gave Tori another teasing grin.

Tori laughed and joined Jade at the table. But something didn't feel right, she didn't know if Jade was messing around or being serious. Did she know that the brunette was hitting on her? Or was this just another teasing thing that friends do?

"So then let's go on a date." Tori said a bit low. She figured Jade didn't hear her because she never got a response from the blackhead.

Dinner went as planned; Jade and Tori sat and got to know each other. The more in depth they got the more they found out little things about the other person. There was no tension, it's almost as if they've met in a past life and were reuniting again. Jade felt carefree around the brunette and even though Tori thought she was embarrassing herself by being silly, Jade couldn't help but to think how adorable, cute, sexy, and hilarious the brunette was. Tori was the full package. How the hell did Tori become so perfect? If this was back in high school, she and Tori would've probably never spoken. Jade kept to herself during all four years, that is until she went off to college and met the older Vega sister. Trina was her first real friend that she had and at the time, it took years for them to actually become the way they are now. Actually Trina was Jade's only friend, apart from Beck, Jade rarely hung out with anyone else. Was she and Tori actually becoming friends? She didn't know, but she did like the feeling.

After dinner they both did the dishes, even though Tori kept refusing Jade's help. The blackhead said she didn't mind, due to the fact that this was her best friend's house and the older Vega sister would probably have a heart attack or kill her if she came home to a messy house. After splashing each other and messing around for a little bit, they found themselves on the couch drinking hot chocolate and watching TV.

"Why do we have to watch this show? Anything but the Kardashians." Jade couldn't believe Tori was into this crap. Yeah, they were all gorgeous but the show was stupid.

"Oh common, they're all pretty. It's not like I'm making you stare at ugly people."

"This show is stupid, I can't believe you're into this crap."

Truth be told, Tori was sucked into the TV which made Jade a little upset. She wanted the brunette all to herself. The feeling kind of threw her off a bit. It surprised her how she yearned for Tori's attention and how she craved those tiny touches of the brunette's skinny fingers. But Tori was sitting on the other couch and Jade didn't like it one bit. Why was she so into the brunette? Maybe it's the fact that she hadn't had a friend since she met Trina. Making a new friend all over again was something she hadn't done in a while. Yeah, that was it. She forgotten how it was to actually have a girlfriend and do girly things with.

"Fine, we can do something else, but only if you don't ignore my question this time." Tori turn off the TV and walked over to Jade and sat down next to her.

"What question?"

Tori licked her lips slowly and looked down. Jade had to stop herself from staring too much because of how sexy that was. Why did Tori have to do these things that screamed "HEY! I'm sexy and I know it. And hell yeah I'm gonna show it and make everyone cum." Wait. What the hell did I just think? Thought Jade as she blushed. Thankfully the room was on low lighting so she doubts Tori saw how red she was.

"I wanna take you on a date." Tori blurted out. Hopefully Jade understood what she meant because during dinner she had given some hints as to how she felt about the blackhead.

Jade just laughed at Tori. Why was she so nervous? She and Trina had gone on many dates. Dinner dates, lunch dates, home-cooked meal dates, shopping dates, and many others. Jade didn't think anything of it because she thought it was going to be just two friends hanging out. Nothing more, nothing less.

Shrugging her shoulders and smiling at Tori Jade nodded her head.

"Sure, why not? I'll go on a date with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! First of all, I'd like to apologize for the late update! Finals are a pain in the ass! But ahem.. I'm done so no worries! Even though I'm on break, it may take me awhile to update because I have things to do over break. But I promise I'll update ASAP! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**DISCLAIMER: Really? Why do I still have to do this? Victorious and its characters are not mine. I own nothing… except these popsicles. **

Jade sat on the edge of her bed staring at her closet that was on the opposite side of her. Why the hell was she having a difficult time finding something to wear? When she agreed to go on a date with Tori, it felt… right. But she also sensed something else in the brunette's eyes when she agreed to it. Tori was very sweet, as a matter of fact, Jade couldn't stand just how sweet she was. It's been almost two weeks since they've met and they spent every minute together. If they weren't texting, they were hanging out, and if they weren't doing that, they were talking on the phone. Jade was kind of shocked at how close they became friends. Jade liked a lot of things about Tori… like when she smiled and her dimples bloomed like a flower in the spring time, or like when she laughs and it sounds like a thousand melodies combined to make an amazing chorus, or like when…. Wait… Jade snapped out of her thoughts. Why couldn't she get the brunette out of her head? If this is what making a new friend was about, then she should take some serious consideration on how not to think about them. She wasn't quite sure why all of a sudden she felt… connected? No, that wasn't it. It had to be something else, but at the moment she couldn't pinpoint on exactly what it was because every time she did, her body reacted in this strange, weird way. She had felt that "feeling" before, but from where exactly? That's what the blackhead didn't know.

"The hell is this? I've been thinking too much." Jade muttered to herself.

She got up and paced back and forth before dragging herself towards her walk-in closet. Jade didn't know why she was nervous to go on a simple outing with her new friend. Something wasn't right. But… it felt right. And yet, at the same time, it felt... weird. And to top it all off, Tori didn't tell her where they were going. Tori kept saying how it was a surprise and dates consist of things of that nature. Jade hates surprises. Now she doesn't know what to wear, what if she under-dress, or worse, over-dress.

"Maybe if I just.." Jade looked over at her phone that was resting on one of her drawer sets. She stared at it for a while before giving in and texting Tori.

**J: Mind telling me the dress code?**

She checked it over before pressing send and it wasn't long before she got a response from the brunette.

**Tori: Clothes. (;**

Of course, Jade thought and smiled. Tori was a hard nut to crack.

**J: Really? And all this time I was planning on wearing my birthday suit.**

Jade looked at the clock on her wall that read 6:45. Tori planned to pick her up around 8. Apparently there were three activities to the evening ahead of them from what Tori had told her.

**T: Aren't you always wearing your birthday suit? You know, under those things called clothes? Which by the way, I'd considered wearing for the evening. We don't want to cause a scene due to your nudity.**

Jade choked on air and tried to regain her breathing and laughter. Did Tori really just say that? Shaking her head and looking over at some jeans, she decided that was what she was going to wear. Jeans and a nice top, followed by her leather jacket. You can never go wrong with that, right? And plus, the blackhead knew she wasn't going to get anything out of Tori any time soon.

**J: Hahaha! Who wears clothes anymore? I guess I'll consider wearing it. After all, I do have a date with someone who loves them. Maybe it'll earn me something at the end of the night?(; **

Thinking that the winky face was too much, Jade decided to leave it in and send the message. There's just something about how her and Tori always fooled around that made her stomach feel fluffy and weird. Jade smiled as she got in the shower, ready to go on this nice evening with her friend Tori Vega.

* * *

Tori stared at her phone while she was in the middle of putting on her tights. Did Jade just flirt with her? Now, this wasn't anything new to the brunette. Her and Jade had always had that comfortable nature with each other. Something was different about this particular text though… especially the winky face at the end. Jade never used that. Now that Tori thought about it, Jade always stuck to smiley faces and nothing more. Shaking her head while she stood up, Tori pulled up her tights and threw on her high waisted dress shorts while she grabbed her fancy sweater/top. She was probably thinking too deep into the text Jade had sent. After all, she was trying to take things slow with Jade, nothing too fast. Tori felt connected to Jade in many ways, it's almost as if Jade completed her. While in the middle of pulling her top over her head, the room door slammed opened to reveal a very disgruntle Trina.

"God, Trina! Ever heard of knocking?!" Tori struggled to pull her top down even though she knew Trina had already seen it all.

Trina walked up to her with 3 measuring cups in her hand.

"Tori, where the heck is my 4th measuring cup?! I told you to put things back where you found them-" Trina paused and looked at her sister from head to toe. Trina had to admit, the younger Vega sister looked very sexy.

"And just where are you heading, missy?" Trina asked as she put her hand on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

Tori hadn't told her sister about how she and Jade had been talking for the last two weeks. Trina only arrived last night and it was too late to get into a heavy topic, so Tori decided that when she was ready she'd tell Trina. But the younger Vega sister already knew how Jade was Trina's best friend, so figuring it out shouldn't be that hard. It's not like they were dating or anything like that, they were simply two females who just loved hanging out with each other. Simple,,. right?

Putting on her shoes and grabbing her coat, Tori walked past her sister and down the stairs.

"I'm going out, mom. I'll be home before curfew."

Rolling her eyes, Trina went in the kitchen and checked on her muffins in the oven.

"Tori, I'm serious. Where are you going?.. Dressed like that."

"Out, Treen. I'll be back soon, okay?"

Trina got suspicious. Yes, Trina Vega was a nosey person and loved to be in people's business. Tori had only been in NY for two weeks so who could she had possibly met while the older Vega sister was gone?

"Why won't you tell me who you're going out with?"

"Last time I checked, I was an adult. Why do you care so much anyways?"

"Tori… you know how I feel about you going out by yourself. Especially after-"

"Stop." Tori whispered and looked at the floor.

She couldn't make eye contact with her sister because she knew where this topic was heading. Trina has always been protective of her since that incident… The first week that she arrived and told Trina she was going for a walk in the neighborhood, Trina put up a fit. Tori loved her sister very much for what she was doing, but she couldn't live in a shell her whole life. Looking back up at Trina and running her hand through her hair, Tori walked up to Trina and gave her a hug. Startled by the sudden movement it took Trina a while before she embraced her sister in a hug.

"I'm so sorry I had to put you through that. I promise it'll never happen again. Just… please don't worry about it or me, okay? I'll be fine."

Trina had always loved this side of Tori. How on earth could she be so strong after all that has happened to her? Tori pulled away from her and Trina smiled up at her sister.

"You're brave, you know that, right?" Trina said as she leaned against the counter watching her little sister put on her coat.

"Maybe it's because I have an awesome sister and protector like you."

* * *

Tori walked up to Jade's doorstep, but before she could ring the doorbell, the door swung open and there stood Jade in dark black skin tight jeans, black high boots with brown lines defining the zipper, and a dark blue fancy top underneath her leather jacket. The top Jade had on exposed a little cleavage and Tori couldn't help but to stare, only to be snapped out by the clearing of Jade's throat.

"My eyes are up here, Vega." Jade smirked as she closed her door and then locked it.

Tori couldn't believe that Jade would wear such a… revealing outfit. Not that the brunette was complaining, she actually loved what Jade was wearing. The only thing she ever saw Jade in was jeans and a plain t-shirt or her formal work attire.

"Sorry, uhh.. you.. look great." Tori said as they walked to her car.

"Really? I wasn't sure what to wear because-" Before Jade could finish her sentence, Tori walked over and opened the car door for her.

Jade was startled by the kind gesture. Tori was really taking this whole date thing seriously, no one has ever done that for her before. Jade loved that she was getting treated like a queen.

"Wow, you're certainly the gentle-lady"

"Gotta make a good impression on the first date." Tori winked and closed the door lightly and walked over to the other side. Hopping in she started her car and pulled out of Jade's driveway.

"I like your car. When did it arrive?"

"Thank you, Jade. And three days ago. I got tired taking cabs everywhere. I mean I know this is New York and cars are a waste, but we'll definitely need it tonight."

"About that… can I at least get a hint as to where we're going? You Know, just in case I go missing."

Tori stopped at the red light and looked over at Jade who had a smile plastered on her face.

"I promise I won't harm you tonight. For the activities we're attending… I can't make any promises." Tori said as the light turned green and she patted and rubbed Jade on the knee.

Jade wasn't really the patient type and she really wanted to know where Tori was taking her. Before she left her house Beck called her to ask if she packed Savannah's inhaler because they were planning to go run around in the snow later on. And then Trina called her too, asking Jade if they could hang tomorrow, and then her grandma and mom and then her brother. It's almost as if everyone decided to call her at the same time. Jade told all of them that she couldn't talk because she had somewhere very important to be and she was losing her patience when they kept her on the line longer. So at this point, she already had lost all the patience in the world. But looking over at Tori and how beautiful she looked, Jade's face relaxed. It's like Tori had this unspoken power upon her, she could make Jade relax just by one simple look… or in this case, one simple touch. Jade looked down at Tori's hand that was still rubbing and patting against her, she could definitely get used to that touch. Tori took her hand back and placed it on the wheel. Jade's face fell. She missed the contact. She was about to respond, but before she could, Jade noticed flashing lights ahead of them. No fucking way. Tori brought her to the festival in Central Park! This was the biggest festival in town! They had ice-skating, deep fried food (probably artery-cloggers), a live band, and face painting. This place had just about everything you could imagine.

"I… don't know what to say." Jade said as she continued to stare at the festival. She was so busy in her own world that she forgot that Tori was with her. Looking to her side, Tori had already opened the door for her and she had skates in her hand. Oh no, Jade thought. Were they really going to skate? Jade didn't even know how to skate…

"Common, Jade. The ice is waiting for us." Tori handed Jade her pair of skates.

"Tori I uhh.. don't know how to skate." Jade said sheepishly.

Tori smiled and pulled out her hand for Jade to take. Locking her door, Tori faced Jade and squeezed her hand.

"That's okay. I'll teach you. I won't let you go, okay?"

And she didn't.

Tori kept her word as she held Jade the whole time. At first the blackhead was hesitant about skating because she was definitely going to fall and hurt herself. Now Jade understood what Tori meant when she said that the activities were harmful. Even though she fell the first time she stood on the ice, Tori fell with her to make it look like it was planned just so Jade wouldn't feel embarrassed. They held hands the whole time and Jade was definitely getting the hang of it.. that is until some guy bumped in to her and she fell on her back.

"JADE! Are you okay?" Tori rushed up to her and bend down over Jade. The guy who hit her came rushing back screaming a thousand and one apologies.

"I'm so sorry about that! Is she okay?" The guy asked.

Jade sat up and rested in Tori's arms as she struggled to regain her vision. She heard a deep voice and when her vision finally came back, she was taken aback by how handsome this guy was. His lips were moving, but the only thing Jade could focus on was how attractive he was.

"Jade sweetie, are you okay?" Tori asked as she tried to push some hair out of the blackhead's face.

Jade sat up straight and looked into the guy's eyes. They were ocean blue and she couldn't help, but to stare into them.

"I uh.. yeah. I'm fine. Uh.. yeah." She stuttered out as she continued to look into this stranger's eyes.

They both helped Jade stand up and then skated back to land. Knowing it was safe and that Jade couldn't hurt herself while she was on grass, Tori told Jade that she would get her some hot cocoa. Much to Tori's discomfort, the stranger offered to wait with Jade while she went to get that. But Jade told Tori she'd be fine… really fine, Jade said in her head as she looked at the handsome figure next to her. They started off talking and Jade was really glad he didn't bring up the skating incident that happened not too long ago. His name was David and he was a doctor. Tori came back with the hot beverage and sat down next to Jade.

"Skating is not your strong point, I see." Said David as he gave his best smile to Jade.

"Hahaha I guess you could say that. I was doing fine until this wacko knocked me down." Jade teased.

"A wacko? Where is this guy? I'll beat him up for knocking such a pretty lil thing like you down." David teased back.

Jade blushed.

Tori looked to the side and rolled her eyes. Was this guy seriously flirting with Jade right now? Who the fuck was he and why the hell did-… Tori snapped out of it. Jade wasn't hers. And she was pretty sure that Jade didn't have the slightest clue that this was a date. To the blackhead, it was probably just another outing with a good friend. Tori was having a good time until Mr. Handsome-good hair-and-great smile came into the picture. Of course Jade would flirt back… Tori saw the look in Jade's eyes when she regained her vision from her fall. Jade never looked at Tori like that. Or maybe the brunette was taking this too fast, after all, they were only talking. It's not like Jade was planning to date him, right? The happiness came back to Tori… until she came back into the conversation and heard "I'll call you."

"Bye.. uhh.. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." David said as he looked over at Tori.

"Tori."

"Nice meeting you, Tori. You ladies have a nice evening." And with that, David skated away to meet up with his entourage.

Tori looked over at Jade who was staring and smiling at her phone with the caller I.D. "David" on the screen. Wow, Jade looked really happy in that moment. Maybe no one has bother to give her the time of day since the divorce. Tori found that hard to believe though because Jade was a babe. Stunning. Beautiful. Outrageously gorgeous. Tori thought that if she couldn't make Jade feel that way, then she was happy that someone else could do it. That smile and sparkle that Jade has in her eyes is all Tori wants for Jade. If she was happy, then the brunette was happy. Though, she still felt bad that she wasn't the one brining that happiness into the blackhead's life. So being the nice "friend" that she was, she was going to support Jade... no matter how much it hurts.

"He seems nice." Tori said as she stood up and smiled at Jade.

"He does. I uhh.. I'm sorry he interrupted our evening though. Still think we could do more activities? One that doesn't involve me falling on my ass?"

Tori laughed and held out her hand for Jade to take.

"Lucky for you, they do."

They both laughed and headed to the face painting to get cool things done to their faces. Jade got a tiger on the side of her face, while Tori got a cheetah on her left eye. After that they ate and tried just about every food in the park while laughing and telling each other how they'll regret it the next day. Two hours of fun and they found themselves in front of the hugest Christmas tree NY had to offer. Sitting on a bench and enjoying the beauty in front of them, Jade couldn't help but to smile at how much fun she had in the last three hours. This was the most fun she had in the last two years since her divorce. Sure Trina tried to take her out and do things, but the blackhead always refused because she wanted to be alone. The last thing she needed in her life was pity. Tori brought her to a festival.. Something she would definitely bring her daughter to, not a date. That's what she loved about Tori, she was an adult, yet she still never forgot how much of a child she was at heart. Jade shifted her body to look at Tori… she still didn't understand how Tori did it. How could someone take her breath away by just one glance?

"I had fun tonight, Tori. Thank you... for this. I needed it."

"No problem. I had lots of fun too. I'm sure your ass did as well.." Tori laughed.

"Hahaha I swear I was fine until David knocked me down!"

"Well at least one good thing came out of it."

Jade gave Tori a confused look.

"And what may that be?"

"Mr. Handsome wants you." Tori leaned against the bench and bit her lip.

"I don't know Tor. I guess we'll see what happens."

Tori faked a smile. She didn't want to hear that, but she made a promise to herself that she would support Jade in any decision she made.

"There is one thing I've been meaning to tell you all night though…" Jade said.

"What?.."

"You look really beautiful tonight."

Tori blushed. And this time it wasn't because of the cold that made her cheeks a rosy pink, it was because she was falling for a girl named Jade West.

.


End file.
